The user of a telecommunications terminal (e.g., a telephone, a pager, a personal digital assistant [PDA], etc.) typically makes a call (e.g., a telephone call, a page,.a text-based instant message, an email message, etc.) by specifying one or more contact identifiers (e.g., telephone numbers, email addresses, etc.) that correspond to the person(s) to which the call is be directed. Telecommunications terminals typically employ one or more input means (e.g., digit keypad, microphone, alphanumeric keyboard, pen-based input, etc.) through which the user specifies the desired contact identifier or shortcut.